The Aftermath
Synopsis Deristroll's assistant comes down to Earth and confronts his boss's all-time foe, Mig, and tells a surprised Mig what happened to Deristroll after Mig and his friend Rich defeated him. Plot Mig is shown to be sitting down at a table at Mr. Yogurtine's, his usual daytime hang out. It appears to be a brisk, sunny afternoon and Maltha is shown having a cup. Mig: Ah...about time Sunder shut his trap for good right? Maltha: I totally agree Mig. Glad to know he should be in the plumber jail right up in space. Mig gobbled up the rest of his cup and launched the cup into the trashcan nearby. Mig: Eh, I'm bored now. Want to go on patrol? Voice: Looks like you already caught some action, Miguel Tennyson. Mig, stunned, spun all the way around and saw a figure with a robotic and retro-type suit with buttons and keywords and lines across it. It was dark, and his face was whitish-grey, but his eyes were dark blue. Mig: Um...who are you? Voice: Who am I? The name is Zorok, server of the all-mighty and terribly injuired...Deristroll. Mig opened his mouth wide and then closed it and shook his head before looking up. Maltha: What is the matter Mig? Is this Zorok causing you any mental harm? Mig: It's....nothing of your business. Zorok smiled deviously and aimed his right wrist at Mig, which then turned into a laser blaster. Zorok: I came to do my master's biding, and that is killing you. Zorok blasted a yellowish-grey beam from his laser towards Mig. Mig tumbled over to the side and the beam struck through a brick wall, turning it into ooze. Mig knealed down and pressed a button on his trix and slammed down the upcoming symbol in the list. He had transformed into Lavalamp. Lavalamp threw a blast of fire from his hands at Zorok, leaving a fire wall surronding. Zorok then appeared in the smoke and fire and was unharmed. Zorok: Fire-proof plating. You'll have to do better than that, Miguel. Lavalamp: Ha, you underestimate my full capabilites then, Zorok-guy. Lavalamp blasted into the air and smashed down into Zorok and flooded him with lava, which hardened him over quickly. Lavalamp jumped off and gloated. To Mig's surprise as he turned back, Zorok broke free from the hardened ash pile and stood in front of Mig. Mig: Now....how do you know Deristroll and who I am? Zorok: Sure, I'll tell you the story before you die. Your lasting wish, basically. It all offically started after you and your friend Richard were fighting off Deristroll.... '----------(Flashback)----------' Deristroll is shown going back to his normal state and then laying unconscious on Richard Rhyneheart's homeworld. A group of plumbers from Miguel's world swoops in and take a hurt Deristroll off into space where the galactic plumber observation station is shown. The fleet of plumbers gather into the station and bring Deristroll over to the bottom level of the facility and near a large, dark room where he is tossed in and taken care of by some nearby medics. Deristroll: Argh.....AGH.....AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Deep into space outside of the facility, Deristroll's orangish home planet is shown with a large ship rotating around it. The object then gets nearer and nearer to the atmosphere and then eventually burns up and explodes into tiny, metallic, alien pieces. A figure is then shown to be blasting out of it inside a large cacoon-shaped space pod and it crashes into the heart of Deristrollia, the inner main city. Zorok is shown to be crawling out of the burned-up trashed pod and the Deristrollians are crowding around him. Zorok: I have come to search for Deristroll, the ruler of this planet. Deristollian: Why are you seeking to journey to our master's location? Zorok: I'm only here to for directions, now direct confrontation. Deristrollian: Our master, Deristroll, is no where to be found. Legends say he killed Miguel Tennyson and vanished somewhere in the cosmos. Deristrollian: He's at the galactic plumber base on Earth. He's being treated for his...um....savage injuries. Zorok: Thank you kind sir. I will seek him now. Zorok left the planet in a planetary cruiser he had rented from the Deristrollians and blasted off towards the plumber base. Alarm: HAULT! You do not have permission to enter the surronding area without being identified. Please vacate the area, UFO. Zorok laughed in the cockpit of his ship and he blasted the arms with his machine gun turrets and, in a fast way, docked his ship in the loading docks. As he got out, he was stopped by a group of plumber officers in the hanger. Officer: You have violated our rules and warnings and shot down our alarm system. You are under arrest by plumber code. Zorok stared at him displeasureably and defeated all the officers in the hang as he snuck into the base. While inside, he had knocked out and/or killled any of the plumbers he had ran into in hallways, rooms, stairwells, etc. He then neared Deristroll's hold and walked up to it and looked inside the gas-filled room with awe and mystery. Zorok: Time to releash the all-mighty Deristroll. Zorok broke through a secretitive glass case and shoved down a switch inside the glass box, releashing Deristroll's cell door to open. A large, gaseous light green substance was shown rising into the atmosphere of the large hallway, passing over the red, buzzing alarms of the hallway. The doorway exploded open into a wall and it floated in the weightlessness of space, the gas zooming out of the room. A figure was then shown floating out, in a very dire state. Zorok: Oh my goodness...you are much worse then I would have guessed... The figure grasped Zorok's neck and moved him closer, the figure's redish eyes glaring at him from the darkness of the room. Zorok: LET ME GO SIR DERISTROLL! I AM NOT...HERE...TO....HARM...YOU... The figure, now known as Deristroll, slowly lets go of Zorok, who then leaps to the ground and breathes out heavily, trying to restore his oxygen flow into his squeezed lungs. Deristroll: What are you here for, worm? Zorok, weakly, gets up and begins floating. He peers over to Deristroll in a small state of fear yet helpful. Deristroll: Answer me! Zorok: Sir Deristroll....I have come to free you from your confinement, also to be your guardian. Deristroll had a long silence inbetween what Zorok had said. He began to lean over and show the back of his neck, which was awkwardly in shape. Deristroll: How do you know my name and location? Zorok: I've heard about your all around the cosmos, you known as 'The Attacker' for attacking Miguel Tennyson. I went on search for you and ran into your home planet, in which they brought me your location. Deristroll shook his head and started to shout. Rumbling occured in his cell room, along with the room shaking with his rage being let out. He then showed his whole, racked-up body in the sunlight. Flesh ripped off, flesh hanging out, his eyes and face misplaced, only having 3/4's of a leg, all this made Zorok look away in disgust and displeasure. Deristroll: Miguel Tennyson...he will pay....HE WILL PAY!!! RARRRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deristroll smashed the walls of the facility, going mad at the thought of his great foe who had badly hurt and harmed him. Zorok held onto his body with great force and tried tugging at him to get him to relax and stop wrecking the entire facility. Zorok: SIR PLEASE REMAIN CALM! WE WILL GET HIM SOON! Deristroll: ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Zorok got out his weapon of his back as he thrown onto the back wall and he got up and stuck the needle through his body, making him slow down and eventually collapse from the needle's medicine it held inside. Zorok's ship is then shown to be blasting out of the hanger, holding Zorok and a badly harmed asleep Deristroll in the back of it. Zorok kept looking back on his harmed master and flew up to a large spaceship and docked inside its hanger. Deristroll's eyes began to open up, closing and opening every second. He then opened up his eyes wide and saw himself inside a water-filled tube with bug medics keeping him secure. He then spotted Zorok standing in front of it. Deristroll: What is this filth? Deristroll does not need to be kept in a tube. Zorok: Sir, you do. Your injuries are all too high to be left alone. You cannot return to Earth until you are fully healed. Deristroll groaned and shaked the tube around. Zorok: Trust me. Deristroll: I DON'T TRUST ANYONE EXCEPT MYSELF WORM! Zorok then walks away from his tube and looks out the large window in the front of the cockpit with a view of Earth in sight. Zorok: When the time comes....you will get Miguel Tennyson, kill him, do whatever you want with him after he is dead. Trust me on this. Deristroll laughed and smiled. Deristroll: You don't know that infectous earthling as I do. Zorok: Then I'll go out and kill him and claim the prize for you. Sound fair enough? Deristroll just stared and breathed from the tube without saying another word and Zorok turned back around to face out the window. Deristroll: Play the card right and you'll find his ultimate weakness. Zorok smiled without looking back at Deristroll as the ship continued to move on by... '----------(End Flashback)----------' Zorok: And that is what I have come exactly what to do...2 years later. Now Mig....you had your wish, time for you to die. A large orange flash came from behind and a loud noise following the flash. Zorok sprung around. Diamondhead: Not gonna happen dude. Zorok: Are you certain about that earthling? Diamondhead: Heh, PRETTY sure. Zorok and Diamondhead ran at each other and each blocked each other's attacks with their arms and Zorok got smacked into the wall and a diamond field brush him from the underneath. Zorok sprang into the air, doing a backflip, and smashed into Diamondhead and stood on him, getting out a large blue-and-grey machine. Diamondhead grew his back spikes, which knocked Zorok off-balance and him tumbling to the ground. Diamondhead then aimed his sharpened right arm at him. Diamondhead: Ready to give up now? Zorok: Not even close. Zorok kicked him into the air with his leg movements and he ran at Diamondhead, whom landed behind Mr. Yogurtine's, crushing a large wooden table. Maltha threw his cup down, got his weapon out from his back, and followed after Zorok and Mig. Zorok punched Diamondhead down and into the concrete wall of the joint and caused Mig to transform back into his human state. Zorok held his foot on top of Mig's chest and aimed his large weapon at his face. Zorok: Say bye-bye to the world, Miguel Tennyson. Behind Zorok, Maltha had appeared and he blasted Zorok through the roof of the store and into the wide-open air of the atmopshere, in which he disappeared from the naked eye. Maltha: Are you alright Mig? Mig got up and rubbed his back and head. Mig: Yes....man Deristroll is alive, that stuns me. Too bad he's too much of a weakling to ever come to even fight me, even in his position. Mig and Maltha smiled and Mig laughed and the two walked over to the front of the store. Deep up in space, circling around Earth, Zorok's spaceship was shown. A door in the back of the ship opened and Zorok, a bit injured in the side, came stumbling in and walking over to Deristroll in his tube. Deristroll: Where is he? Zorok: I couldn't catch him sir...he underestimated me. If only his little partner were out of the way...I had him in my hands. Deristroll moaned with anger and shaked the tube a bit before calming back down. Zorok: I tried my best sir...I really did. I mean no harm in disappointing you. Zorok knealed down to Deristroll and then heard his voice come back up. Deristroll: It was not your fault, I forgive you....I will deal with these matters myself. When the time comes, let me out of this tube. I will take care of Mig once and for all. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Deristroll (past and present) *Zorok (past and present) Aliens Used *Lavalamp *Diamondhead Trivia *Deristroll debuts in a flashback. *Deristroll's assistant, Zorok, debuts. *Deristroll has damage to himself like how Vilgax did in season 1 of OS. *Deristroll and Zorok's origins are shown after Rich and Mig's fight with Deristroll during Mig 10. *Present Deristroll and Present Zorok debut. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7